


Luck

by macandcaseus



Series: The Love that Comes With [5]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, stan friendships as much as romantic relationships, the gang's all here, they are all friends!!!!! i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: “Will, I have to start planning,” Kym said after swallowing a bite of her pancakes.“Planning what? There’s a lot we have to prepare for,” he said, taking a sip of coffee. “The guest list, the venue, the catering—““No,” Kym said, steepling her fingers in front of her chin. “How to ask Lauren to be my maid of honor.”
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: The Love that Comes With [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cath3aven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cath3aven/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY URM SORRY THIS IS A TINY BIT LATE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY I ADORE YOU SO MUCHHHHHH

“Will, I have to start planning,” Kym said after swallowing a bite of her pancakes. 

“Planning what? There’s a lot we have to prepare for,” he said, taking a sip of coffee. “The guest list, the venue, the catering—“

“No,” Kym said, steepling her fingers in front of her chin. “How to ask Lauren to be my maid of honor.”

Will hesitated before letting out a laugh, and she stared back at him. “This is serious business, Hawkes. Almost as serious as you proposing to me. Now  _ I, _ ” she said, brandishing her fork at him, “have to propose to Lauren.”

“I am taking you seriously,” he said, standing, empty plate in hand as he walked around to plant a kiss on her head. “I just think it’s really cute how seriously  _ you’re _ taking this.”

Kym tilted her face up to his and squished his cheeks between her hands. “Good. Because if you weren’t, I might’ve had to break off our engagement and propose to Lauren for real.”

“Perish the thought,” he said, his mouth curving in a smirk before he leaned down to kiss her, sweet syrup still on her lips, bitter coffee on his, and Kym sighed into his embrace. When he straightened, he brushed his fingers through her hair and asked, “So, do you have any ideas yet?”

Kym grinned, booping his nose. “I’m so glad you asked.”

#

The biggest change since Kym started staying with William most nights before their shifts was the two of them arriving at the precinct together, at Will’s preferred time—way earlier than Kym ever would show up if he didn’t kiss her awake each morning and use various methods of bribery to get her out of bed and ready for the day. 

But that Monday, she was actually grateful that he was such an obsessively early person. This gave her time to recruit everyone she needed and instruct them on their parts to play. 

First up was Lila, who usually arrived around the same time that she and Will did.

“Gooooood morning, Lila dearest,” Kym said, breezing over to her friend when she walked into the office, draping her arm around her shoulder.

“Good morning, Kym. You’re ready for today,” Lila said, giving her her trademark sunshine smile.

Kym nodded. “I have a lot I need to get done before Lauren gets here, and I need your help to do it. Are you up for the task?”

Lila nodded, her face shifting into serious mode. “Of course, Sergeant.”

“Excellent,” Kym said with a grin. “I need everyone’s help to ask Lauren to be my maid of honor. The first thing I need you to do is get Lukas on board when he gets here.”

Lila giggled, her eyes crinkling. “Oh, that’ll be no issue.”

“Good. Now, I know it’s always a toss up as to who gets here first between him and Lauren, so I need to go find someone who I know will be willing to help distract Lauren in case she gets here before Lukas does. I knew I could count on you, you angel on earth.”

Lila laughed again as Kym let go of her shoulder, motioning to Will to follow her out of the office. He pushed himself out of his desk, shaking his head but smiling as she took off down the hallway, toward the investigation unit’s office.

“De-tec-tive March!” Kym announced as she burst through the door. Just as she thought, he was sitting at his desk, and he jumped, clapping his hand over his heart as she strode to him.

“Good morning to you, too, Sergeant Ladell. And Lieutenant Hawkes. What brings you here?” he asked, placing his pen down. 

“Well, first,” Kym said, holding her hand behind her so Will would take it before holding out her other hand, letting the tiny diamond glint in the sun slanting across March’s desk. “Some news.”

“Oh, congratulations!” March said, eyes widening, standing and holding out his hand to clasp each of theirs in a hearty handshake. “I just knew you two would get here someday. Gosh,” he said, stepping back and placing his hand on his hat as he grinned at them, “I’m just so happy for you!”

“Thank you, March,” Will said, giving Kym’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, thank you. But more importantly,” she said, finger raised, “I need your help with something.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” March said, his smile replaced by crossed arms and a serious expression.

“I need to ask Lauren to be my maid of honor.”

March’s eyes widened, and he glanced to Will. Kym did too, and he simply gave March a small smile and a shrug. March laughed. “Alright. What do you need me to do?”

“Well,” Kym said, “Two things. First, if Lauren shows up before Lukas gets here, you need to come up with a way to distract her while I get him briefed on what he needs to do. Second, if Hermann gets mad at us … convince him to not be as mad as he would be.”

“I know I’ll be able to handle that first one. Hermann, though … I can try my best.”

“That’s all I need from you, Detective. Thank you for your assistance,” Kym said, giving him a salute. He returned the salute, and Kym pulled Will out of the office, leaving the door wide open behind her—Lukas and Lauren would have to pass here before they made it to their own office. 

“Now what, check to see if Kieran is in the archives?” Will asked. 

Kym smiled at him. “Look at you, remembering my plan.” She squeezed his hand and reached on tiptoes to peck his lips, but his free arm wrapped around her waist, holding her up to him, and he deepened their kiss. Kym smiled, bringing her hand up to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair. “What’s that for?” she asked when he loosened his grip on her waist. 

He shrugged, smiling at her. “What, I can’t kiss my fiancée?”

She giggled, leaning against his chest. “I guess that’s a fine excuse. But no more distractions,” she said, pressing a finger to his lips. “We have to go to the archives now.”

She pulled him behind her as she headed to the archives, mind swirling with the steps needed to get everyone into position for her to ask Lauren. She spun the lock combination open and stepped in, the dusty, warm air settling around her. 

“Kieran?” she called. 

A moment later, he peeked from behind a shelf, folders in hand. “Hi Kym, Will. What do you need?”

“A favor,” Kym said, grinning. 

“Oh no—”

“Calm down, it’s nothing bad. Will would’ve stopped me by now,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow at both of them, but stepped out from behind the shelf. “Okay. I’m listening.”

“Will you be able to get Lauren to come here around… seven?” Kym asked. 

Kieran narrowed his eyes at her. “Why?”

“ _ Because,” _ Kym said, shaking her head at him, “this was where we first met and I’m going to ask her to be my maid of honor. And I need to do it in a place with  _ meaning  _ for us.”

“Mm, I see. And how am I supposed to lure her in here when she’s supposed to be banned?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Kym said, rolling her eyes. “Hermann’s the only one who actually cares about that, and I have a plan to keep him far away from here. He’ll never know.”

Kieran sighed, but nodded. “Alright. I’ll get her in here.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Kym said, shooting finger guns at him and winking before backing toward the door, Will following her with a wave at Kieran. 

“Okay,” she said as the door closed behind them, “time to go back to the office and make sure Lukas and Lila are there without Lauren.”

“This all hinges on the fact that Lauren can’t suspect anything’s up. You know how difficult that’s gonna be, right?”

Kym waved her hand at him, shaking her head. “I have faith in the people I’ve employed. It’ll go off without a—”

From around the corner, the clacking of heels on tile stopped Kym in her tracks. “ _ Shit, _ ” she whispered, “ _ that’s her. _ ”

“How can you—” Will managed before Kym tugged his tie, pulling him down to her as she fell against the wall, his hands landing on either side of her as she kissed him, and he melted into her kiss in turn. 

For a moment, everything fell from her mind, replaced with Will’s weight pressing against her, his lips on hers, his hand curling around her waist. 

“Oh, god— _ hello,  _ you two.”

Kym wriggled out from beneath Will to give Lauren a smile. “Ah, Lauren. Good morning.”

Lauren crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them, but the corner of her mouth still twitched. “You two couldn’t wait until you were at home again?”

“That is simply way too long from now. Besides, I have a right to kiss my fiancé whenever I desire.”

Lauren glanced to Will. “I’m surprised you’re acting this way too, Will. Though not too much, I guess.”

His face reddened, and he bit his lip before reaching for Kym’s hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I guess I can’t wait that long either.”

Lauren rolled her eyes, smiling. “You two are disgusting.”

“You love us,” Kym said, pulling her hand from Will’s grasp to poke her friend’s cheeks

“Hey—” Lauren swatted her hands away, and they headed toward the office. 

“Sooo,” Kym said, “How was your morning so far?”

Lauren shrugged. “A morning. March called me in to talk when I passed his office. That was nice of him to do.”

“Ohh, good good, glad to hear it,” Kym said with a nod. “How’s good ol’ Marchy doing?”

“Fine. He was super talkative, which was a little strange.” She shrugged. “It was nice, though.”

They arrived at the office, and Will opened the door, allowing them to step through first. Kym looked at Lila, eyes flicking from her to Lukas, and when Lila gave her a small smile and head nod, Kym bit her lip to contain her grin. 

They each sat at their desks, Kym twirling a pen in her fingers as she watched the clock more than her paperwork. Once enough time had passed that it wouldn’t be suspicious, she stood, trailing her fingers across Lukas and Lila’s desks as she made her way past them and out the door, turning down the hall to the break room. 

In the amount of time it took her to brew a fresh pot of coffee and take a sip, Lukas and Lila stepped through the door. 

“I see you both received my notes,” Kym said. 

“How do you want us to help, Kym?” Lila asked. 

Kym flashed a grin at Lukas, who was staring at her with his usual deadpan glare, though his fingers laced through Lila’s lessened some of that harshness that had appeared there before the two of them had started dating. “Lila, I know you always brief Hermann on his schedule for the day around seven, before he comes to give us our morning briefing.” Lila nodded, and Kym turned to Lukas. “I need you to approach Hermann as Lila is briefing him and start complaining about something.”

“Complaining about something?” Lukas asked, blinking at her. 

“Anything. As long as you think it’ll be enough to distract Hermann for at least fifteen minutes.”

“Can I complain about you?”

“Lukas!” Lila nudged his ribs, but Kym kept her smile. 

“If you think you can do that for fifteen minutes, then yes.”

“Perfect.” Lukas said, grinning at her.

Kym waltzed out of the break room after instructing them to stay for a few more minutes, to look less suspicious when they all would return to the office. Alone, her stomach churned.  _ This has to go right.  _

The clock hands ticked closer to seven, and Kym watched the office door, tapping her pen on her arm the longer it took for Hermann to show up. 

“Miss Desroses,” that familiar voice finally said, and she watched as Lila gathered her papers, greeting Hermann with a good morning too cheery for him to deserve. Moments later, Lukas was following, and Kym hid her smile behind her hand. 

Just as expected, a little before seven, Kieran came into the office, the wheels of his archivist cart squeaking as he made his way to various desks, dropping off and picking up files. From the corner of her eye, Kym watched him drop something on Lauren’s desk and quickly leave, the office door clicking shut after him. 

She pretended to be focused on the paper in front of her, so engrossed that she didn’t even move when Lauren stood and headed to the door. 

Once the door shut, Kym looked up, letting out a sigh. “It’s time, Will. Let’s go.”

“You want me with you?” 

“Of course,” she said, already making her way to the door. “Come on, hurry!”

With Will’s footsteps behind her, Kym made her way to the archives, nerves and excitement pricking her skin, rushing through her veins. 

Reaching the archives, the door left slightly open, Kym took a deep breath, steadying herself before swinging the door open. 

“—before Hermann comes back—”

“Lauren!” Kym exclaimed. 

Lauren shrieked, spinning to Kym, hand over her mouth. “ _ Kym.  _ Will,” she said when she caught sight of him. “I— I’m so sorry, I’ll get out of here, I was just asking Kieran about this file he gave me—”

“Come now, Lauren, you know I don’t care if you’re in here. In fact,” she said, crossing to her friend and taking her hands, “I wanted you to be here.”

“W-what?”

“Lauren,” Kym began. “All those years ago, we met in this very spot. And that chance meeting sparked a friendship for the century. No, the millennia. And now, I am here to ask you to take the next step in that friendship.” Kym knelt, grinning up at Lauren’s face, a mix of confusion, shock, and the amusement that was always there when she looked at Kym, no matter what. 

“Will you do me the  _ honor,”  _ Kym said with a smile, “of being my maid of honor in my wedding?”

A smile broke through Lauren’s scrunched brows, and a laugh fell from her mouth. “Oh, Kym,” she said, squeezing her hands and pulling her to standing again, “of  _ course _ I will. I would be so, so happy to.” She pulled Kym in for a hug, and Kym squealed, jumping in Lauren’s grasp, their laughter melting the rest of the world away. 

“Kym,” Will said behind her, bringing her back to the present. “We should head back to the office. I don’t know how long I really trust Lukas to be able to distract Hermann.”

“Right, yes. Time for work, I suppose.” She linked her arm through Lauren’s, giving Kieran a wave before linking her other arm through Will’s and guiding them to the door. 

They walked back to the office, Kym sandwiched between her best friend and the man she loved as the three of them fell into natural conversation. 

Kym’s chest glowed as she looked back and forth between them. “I love you two so much,” she said, squeezing their arms in hers. 

“Love you too, Kym,” Lauren said, bumping her shoulder into hers. 

“I love you, too,” Will said, taking a moment to peck her beauty mark, making Lauren groan on Kym’s other side. 

Kym laughed once more, that glow warming her from the inside out. 

_ God,  _ she thought, their arms pressing comfortably into hers, their laughter ringing in her ears. 

_ I’m so lucky to have these idiots in my life. _

**Author's Note:**

> everyone wish Urm a happy birthday bc it's what she deserves MWAH


End file.
